77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Enron Lafayette
.]] Dr. Enron Lafayette'''Bravodex, BSB, a.k.a. '''Dr. Lafayette, Lafayette, or simply Dr. L, is a career scientist employed as part of a think-tank for Bear Stearns' research facility on Bon Bon Island. He specialises in medical & theoretical career science, and has a PhD in motivotion. Background In college "he was a lower-class lowerclassman, drifting majors, elbowdeep in dishes four nights a week for a few semesters until he switched over to the Hard Sciences and got a scholarship and recruitment offers from the Senate and the Five Banks". In the late 90's, Lafayette was working on experimental team building exercises as the Deputy Chief Scientist in the Department of Labour. After he'd finished for work one day, Jackie Dalton approached him in the parking lot. He offered Lafayette triple his salary at the time, and his own lab with the condition that all his research would be owned by Bear. Cisco Phillipe had also tried to approach around the same time previously, but was less successful. Lafayette resigned the next day, and moved to Bear's research facility in Bon Bon Island to work on theoretical motivotion shortly after, as one of "Jackie's Girls". However, sometime around January 2007, whilst scuba diving around the island, he discovered Bear's underwater research facility, B.I.G. B.R.O.N.C.O.. The applications of his research that he discovered there were so disturbing to him, that he wasn't able to sleep for at least six months afterwards, by his own admission. Trivia *Lafayette was first mentioned in HtP Dr with the quote, "Dr. Lafayette told me not to speak with you". *Lafayette likes to scuba dive. *Lafayette's thesis focused on "agitated bossicules". *He wears a Hawaiian floral shirt, his eyecatch's background is that of a beach, and tropical music plays whilst Franco talks to him, all of which reference his residence in the tropical Bon Bon Island. *His grandfather Pierre was unable to speak any language, but was able to find a solution to the problem of sheep getting their legs dirty. *Lafayette's Bravodex entry gievs the following information about him: **Age: 45 **IQ: 189 **Blood Type: B+ **Fighting Style: Career Science (Medical, Theoretical) **Destined Profession: Career Scientist (85% certainty) **Rising Tarot: High Brow **Falling Tarot: Charm IV **Famous Quote: “I have never told anyone the results of that massage." Speculation *His yearbook quote is "Congrats, grads! Best wishes for your college or professional careers". Taking this into account, as well as the fact that he studied for a PhD (along with the fact that many postgraduate students have to teach lower-tier academics as part of their courses), it is quite possible that he taught career science at college for a time. *Lafayette's Bravodex entry shows him working in the Dept. of Labor's St. Glorious Career Science Trauma Center sometime between '93 & '99; it is not know if this is meant to be the same post as the job he had w/the same government department doing team building exercises that Jackie persuaded him to drop, but it seems likely, particularly as Phillipe tried to scout him there at a simialr time too. Gallery lafayette_bravodex.png|Dr. Lafayette's picture in the Bravodex. BSBDrLYB.png|In the Yearbook Ending. References Category:Characters